A Stitch in Nine
by Mable
Summary: 9 has been keeping something from Child, a growing interest that he's ashamed of, but when Child finds out they decide to try out this new method. Perhaps 9 will learn to accept this new part of him, and perhaps Child will come to enjoy it just as much. 9xChild, Request fic.


**Mable: This is a request for Queenofthebuckets; I hope that you enjoy it and thank you so very much for requesting! ^-^ I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **A Stitch in Nine**_

Nine and Child's relationship had become something wonderful in the past few months. As mates, the two spent much of their time together, and a significant portion of that time was devoted to more romantic activities. Cuddling, kissing, and other affectionate gestures became a staple rather quickly, so it wasn't too surprising when their relationship advanced to actual mating. Since then, things had been great, only having a slight hiccup in the more recent days. It had only been for about a week, but Nine had suddenly become reluctant to mate.

There wasn't a given reason that was consistent. Sometimes Nine was tired, sometimes he was sore after a long day, sometimes he just wanted to be held; Child didn't argue, but the trend was coming more apparent. Regardless of what he suggested or when he did, Nine was not wanting to mate. That much was clear. Or it was, until the zippered male decided that he was ready to talk about it. It was a quiet evening and Child was tinkering with the beginnings of a Training Beast in his room. This was when Nine entered and approached.

He was smiling, but it looked a little uncomfortable, especially as he stood beside Child. "Still working on that? You need to rest your eyes a little. That can't be good for them," Nine playfully remarked. He rested his hands on Child's shoulders and lightly massaged over them, triggering the pale male's grasp on his machine to go limp. One touch and he was at his every whim. Child partially looked back at Nine, murmuring his own, playful comment, "It's a good thing you came in when you did. Now I have something worth resting my optics on."

It was mostly a joke, but Nine's reaction was bizarre. He gave an overly awkward laugh, one that was clearly forced to some degree, and moved back. Slowly he moved over to sit on the bed while Child raised a brow and turned more to face him. "Thanks for sparing my feelings," he sarcastically remarked to the younger. Though he immediately wished he hadn't as he noticed how uncomfortable Nine truly looked. The younger male sat on the edge of the bed, slouched over, staring at the floor, and with his hands clutching the blankets.

Yet before Child could stand and approach him, as he intended to do, Nine continued. "Child… I've been thinking and, umm, I… This is a lot harder to say than I thought it was going to be." He rubbed his neck tiredly and Child's brows raised. "Are you… Going to say that you want to end this?" he genuinely wondered this as he asked, but the bitter horror of the thought hadn't sunk in yet. Thankfully, Nine straightened immediately and looked to Child in alarm, "What?! No! It's not that- Why would you think that?!"

"I just assumed with you saying…" Child cut off with a sigh and stood, wandering over to the bed and sitting down beside him. "Nine, I'm not oblivious. You've been pulling away for a few days now. If there's something wrong, then you can tell me." He laid his hand on Nine's back, caressing over his number. There was nothing but sincerity in his voice and he watched as Nine mentally battled himself. His optics flickered around the room, he hummed, he sighed, he wrung his hands, and he finally spoke.

"Child… I've been thinking about something… I've been thinking about it a lot," Nine admitted. His voice grew even meeker and quieter, "And it's something terribly wrong. Something that I shouldn't even think about, so I don't understand it." Child furrowed his brow and traced Nine's number, trying to coax out more information. Finally, the zippered male looked to him, nearly stuttering in nervousness, "I… I think I want to try something new, but I don't think you're going to like it, and I'm really embarrassed talking about it."

"If you're this embarrassed talking about it, then how are we supposed to do it?" Child quipped back. Nine responded with a bright blush and covered his face meekly. "We're not going to be able to do it anyway! It's wrong! Just… I'm having a hard time getting it out of my head. That's the problem I'm having, not that I plan to do it." As uneasy as he was, Child continued to comfort and coax him. "I wouldn't judge you, Nine. Especially not with this. Not with my record of embarrassing quirks that I've had the joy of learning to live with."

"Okay… Well, see, it involves string," Nine meekly admitted. His hand raised to his shoulder where he traced over the red stitches from his first injury. "And, uh, stitches…" Already Child was starting to get the idea of what Nine was going to propose, but he stayed silent and listened. 'String' and 'stitches' didn't leave too much to the imagination as far as he was concerned. "I don't know how to say this… But with the Seamstress- Not the Seamstress doing it, but the way she stitched and bound, and something about that loss of control…"

Nine's breathing was growing a little heavy, but Child couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or something else. "I like… The idea of being stitched and being fully at mercy. I don't know why, because I don't want a beast to stitch me or anything, and I don't really want to hurt or anything, but it… It's been hanging over me. I don't even know why I like it; the Seamstress never stitched me. I wasn't even awake when Five stitched me!" He was growing more distraught. "This is insanity! What's wrong with me, why would I feel like this?!"

"Nine, it's not that unreasonable. You're a Stitchpunk who wants to be stitched. Technically, something about this should make sense," Child defended, rubbing Nine's back when he covered his face again. "And if you would like to try it… Then I wouldn't be against it." Nine looked to him in surprise, "What? Really?!" Child nodded in insistence, "I don't see any reason why we can't. If it makes you happy-." The albino male suddenly got a mental image of Nine completely at his mercy, wanting nothing but his touch. "…Then it makes me happy."

"That's… That's great!" Nine didn't even notice that Child's voice grew slightly more husky. He instead hugged his mate tightly. "I thought you were going to think it was weird or be offended, or something like that," Nine blurted out before abruptly pressing their lips together. He didn't even allow for an answer and Child didn't care. This kiss was only a brief one as Nine yanked back and further inquired, "So can we- I mean- Maybe tonight?" Before Child could even think about it, out came a quick, "Alright." Nine's softer lips were back again.

He was so eager, so willing, and Child suddenly had an epiphany as he placed his hands on Nine's shoulders, waiting for a good moment and then gently nudging them back apart. "But not yet," he announced and Nine looked confused. "I don't follow," Nine pointed out. Child couldn't help but feel a spike of adoration at how lovable Nine looked at this moment. Here he was, asking for something so mature and knowing exactly what it entailed, yet he still looked so bright eyed and curious at the small pause.

"Here's what we'll do…" Child began, thinking it through while he spoke. "We'll find a quieter area so that nobody comes in on us. I'll get the needle and thread; red, of course, to match the others," at this comment Child affectionately traced over the red stitches on Nine's shoulder. The younger male breathed a little heavier, nodding in agreement. "Right. We should really get all this in order before we start," Nine admitted. "I think I got a little carried away. Sorry." Child smiled reassuringly, "That would make two of us, Poppet. I just don't want you to rush in and have doubts."

Nine agreed with this thought. As much as he wanted it, as soon as possible no less, he didn't want to rush this. Not because he was afraid of doubts, but because he was instead afraid of ruining the execution. In his mind this was still more of his want than Child's, so the last thing he wanted to do was risk a bad experience. "You get the needle and thread. I'll find a comfortable place where nobody will walk in on us," Nine offered with a lopsided smile. He gave Child's hand an affectionate squeeze before they stood and got to work.

Child's task was easy. He was able to borrow the red thread from Two, along with his smallest and thinnest needle. Two didn't ask, but Child still excused the need by saying he wanted to make a second cape. The Inventor bought it without even the slightest bit of suspicion. Nine's task was a little more difficult as, while the Library was big, the twins were bound to appear anywhere. He started to realize exactly how paranoid he felt doing it in the open like this, but he couldn't trust the bedroom as a safe haven.

By time Child arrived, Nine made up his mind. "I think we should go out to do this. There's a couple of houses with beds and furniture that we can use, and we'll be at no risk of being caught." Child agreed and the two slipped out of the Library before anyone noticed. The entire walk to the house was silent, but Nine spent the entire time lost in thoughts. Every time he glanced over, seeing the needle and thread, he felt a burst of eagerness spread through his middle and tightened his grip on his Lightstaff.

However, there was the part of him that remembered this was wrong. The part that reminded him about how much terror the others went through being bound in string. That alone was enough to make him feel guilty, but at this point he didn't think he could live with ignoring it, especially without trying it even once. It wasn't long before they arrived at the house they had chosen. While the upstairs was missing much of the roof and was sustaining heavy water damage, there was a small bedroom downstairs with a comfortable, though dusty bed.

It wasn't until they were on the bed that Nine started to get nervous. He didn't back down, but he felt a little bit of anxiety tugging at his soul. Child started to string the needle, "I think this will be more comfortable if you lay down." He noticed that Nine didn't respond and looked back to him. "…Poppet, if you're having second thoughts then I'm not going to force you. We can always stop and try at a different time." Nine shook his head in determination. "No, I'm okay," he spoke as he set his staff to the side and sat down beside Child.

"You… You know how a Seamstress stitches, right?" Nine meekly asked. Of course Child would know, he assumed, but he wanted to make sure. "Of course I know," Child responded, securing the thread. "But I don't think it will work. A Seamstress usually sews down the front and then secures everything to that. This won't work with you," to clarify, he gestured to Nine's zipper. Reflexively, Nine rested his hand on his zipper pull. "But I think we can manage. I'm going to try to angle this through your burlap as to not leave holes."

The last thing he wanted was to scar Nine, physically or mentally. As Nine laid down, presented before him, Child took his arm. "I'm going to start with a few practice stitches, but as long as I don't break the fabric you shouldn't have pain. It will feel a little strange, maybe, but it shouldn't hurt," he clarified. What he wasn't saying, but was clearly implying, was that Nine was supposed to tell him if it hurt. Never had the Savior mentioned he wanted to hurt, so Child was going to make sure to not cause any discomfort.

Child spread the fibers on Nine's arm fabric and pressed the needle in between. It made a hole in the fabric that would disappear when the needle was removed. He made a simple stitch, Nine didn't complain, and made a second. "How does it feel?" Child inquired. Nine trembled a little, "I-It's strange… It feels good, I like it, but… Just take them out. I think we should stop." Doubt overtook the delight once more. Nine sighed and averted his optics, a green blush settling on his face. "This is really wrong. I just- We can try something else."

"You want _this_ ," Child pointed out to Nine. "Stop trying to work yourself into a frenzy. Right, wrong; that doesn't apply in something like this. Nothing is technically wrong as long as you and I enjoy it, and nobody else gets hurt, right?" Nine didn't seem certain and Child exhaled, leaning back. "You are always taking care of the others, always working to prove yourself, are always the 'get-up-and-go' of everyone. You always try to take care of others…" He reaches out and rests a hand on Nine's cheek, "Let me do this for you. Let me take care of you."

For a second Nine couldn't speak, just staring with his mouth agape, but he then got the quiet words out. "Okay… I trust you…" Child gave him an affectionate smile and leaned in, pressing his lips to Nine's as he undid the stitches. The zippered male shivered as the thread was removed, but clearly not in distress. The kiss deepened a little more and Nine now wrapped his arms around Child's shoulders. He traced his fingers over Child's red cape, pushing the hood back out of the way, while Child coaxed Nine to lay down comfortably.

Then he moved back and sent an affectionate smile, raising the needle as he did. Then he made the first actual stitch. It was below his red stitched shoulder, stitching his arm against his side. He stitched the arm against his chest to about his elbow, making sure that the arm wasn't moving above that. Nine groaned and tightened his fingers on the bedding beneath him. Though at this moment Child pressed his other arm into place, stitching it securely as well. "Clasp your hands in front of you," Child instructed. Nine gave a cheeky smile, "And if I don't?"

Child 'tsked' in response, "Now, Poppet, you really shouldn't challenge someone whose about to have you at their mercy." Nine still looked playful as he clasped his hands together. He expected that the albino would stitch his arms together, but instead he wrapped the red thread around them and bound them with that alone, tying it off with a bow at the end. He then shifted back to look down at his work. "A good start…" Child murmured, scanning over the zippered male's body, his optics eagerly stopping at his hips.

Child's fondness for Nine's hips had always been obvious. Before they were a couple, his references and teasing of them already revealed a suppressed interest, and once they were together he had all the access he wanted. He loved their shape, the feeling of gripping them, how Nine squeaked when they were grasped suddenly; he had to do something. "What do you think, Pet, about a line of stitches running down both hips and then across the thigh?" He brushed his hand along said thigh, "I'm sure it will be rather… Sensitive."

"Yes," Nine nearly choked out in delight. "Yes, all over, put them everywhere. I don't want to move. I don't even want to think." Over eagerness was bubbling over and clearly audible in his voice module. This was all that Child needed as he chuckled in response. "I think we can arrange that." He lightly caressed Nine's hip, tracing over the burlap pattern lovingly. Then he began to apply a curved line of red stitches along his hip and across his thigh. He followed suit on the opposite leg, then stitched through the stitches, securing them together.

Child finished by wrapping Nine's legs tight, leaving Nine fully bound on the bed. Only once he moved back to look over his work, Nine gave another, snarky comment. "I think you forgot something very important." He fidgeted his legs knowingly and Child caught on, but smirked in response. "I'll get to that eventually. For now, I want you completely and entirely bound to my will." He stroked over Nine's lower leg. "How does it feel? Everything you expected it to be?" Nine shook his head, "Not really. It's too real. It feels too real to expect."

Nine was smiling still; it was clear that he was enjoying himself. Child almost regretted the fact that he would have to untie him partially for the main event. For now, he decided to explore Nine's body with his lips. He followed the stitches on his right hip with gentle kisses. Occasionally he would stop and tug at the thread with his lips, which would bring out sighs and moans from Nine above him. He slowly moved along the thighs, caressing them as he tugged at the stitches binding them together, then slipped upwards.

Naturally, Child could not reach the one place where Nine clearly wanted him to. Or he assumed he wanted him to from the way his hips fidgeted and legs strained against his bonding. Child's hands reflexively returned to his hips to knead and caress as he trailed upwards along his zipper. Once at his zipper pull he changed tactics. He tilted back a bit and reached a hand to his back; if he was going to unstitch some of this, he would need something to replace it. His other hand worked Nine's zipper down underneath his still bound arms.

He unhooked one of the four openings on his back and one of Child's extra 'arms' slid out. He didn't need all four of them to secure Nine, not when Nine was already stitched so securely. As he continued to get prepared, he slid a hand into Nine's opened front, affectionately petting his inner metal. Nine tried to keep a clear head as he received all the attention, but it was getting harder not to lose himself to it. Even the subtle touches seemed to be so much better, so much more intense, and as much as he tried to move he couldn't even budge an inch.

There was a growing need between his bound legs. It left him a bit shakier, trembling to substitute attention, and he continued to fidget his legs as he waited for Child to stop stalling and continue. The albino slid down once more. "Now then, I'm going to just undo the stitches on your legs," he smirked playfully. "But just to make sure you don't move too much; I'm going to keep ahold of you." His machine arm pressed onto Nine's lower abdomen to hold him down, one of the claws barely slipping into his opened front.

Child left his stitches loose and had intentionally not properly tied them off, so he was quickly unable to unravel the bond between the leg stitches. He then unwrapped Nine's legs, leaving them free to move but still with the stitches in along the thighs and hips. He traced them with his fingers and watched as Nine tensed at the motion. The Savior gave an eager sigh, "Are you going to take the rest out?" Child pondered this, humming to himself. "…It might be safest if I do." He took ahold of the red thread and gave a gentle tug, slowly tugging the thread out.

Nine gave a choke as the thread dragged to his fabric. It was the oddest feeling, a mixture of tingling and tightening along his thigh, but it was amazing. He couldn't help but shift his leg towards the motion and ride the bizarre soft of pleasure. Child dragged the thread out slowly, watching the delight on Nine's face as he did so. It was over too quickly as the string was removed and dropped out of the way. Nine responded by lifting the opposite leg and nudging Child's side, "Now this one. Come on."

"Don't be so impatient," Child corrected with slight smugness. "Remember, I'm the one in control, so I get to give the call. That's what you wanted." For a split second Nine got something skin to a pout, but it was then dropped when Child slid his legs apart and moved between them. He knew what was coming the second that the albino Stitchpunk stared to again massage his hips. Nine wasn't exactly as a male should have been, which allowed them to mate so freely. To be blunt, he had parts that were more acceptable to a female than a male.

Nine learned this quite some time ago and it had been Two who explained that the way he was created, with a cylinder, was actually not unheard of. A few others, though Two didn't specify who, were also created with cylinders as a way to perhaps balance out the aspect of mating. With so many more males than females, it would've been impossible to create enough young to make a community. So though it later became apparent that Stitchpunk young was created through soul bonding, not physical mating, it was a balancing issue.

At first it embarrassed Nine to no end, especially when he was attracted to Seven. It wasn't until after Child and Nine became a couple that he realized how much they could do with the parts. For example, Child pressing his lips to Nine's cylinder entrance, causing the zippered male to gasp in pleasure. He tilted his head back against the bed as his hips bounced upwards. Child rested his hands firmly onto Nine's thighs and again held them down, almost in a teasing fashion.

Nine groaned in distress and tried to reach down, but his arms weren't able to. "Ugh! Just- Please!" he nearly begged. "You're just- You're doing this on purpose!" Indeed, it wasn't that Child was holding him down, but that he was touching his cylinder so lightly. His lips only barely gazed over the metal opening, his warm breath sending just as much pleasure and temptation as his lips were. Child gave him an amused smile, "I'm just playing with you, Poppet. Isn't that the point?" Nine didn't even know anymore.

"Well, uh… I guess, but- But the point was for the thread and for me to be bound, not for you to- _Gah_!" Nine gave a sudden gasp of pleasure as Child leaned back down. The ministrations alone weren't what set him off. It was the fact that right as he moved to pleasure him, Child started to tug out the thread on the other leg. The mix of pleasure had created a bigger reaction; one that Nine wasn't expecting. He was the loudest he had been the entire time, crying out in delight before breaking in a string of choking sobs.

"Yes, like that, yes- just- keep that- Keep that there!" Child wasn't even exactly sure what Nine meant. Nine wasn't either, but he continued to babble. Child stopped playing coy with his mouth ministrations either, and Nine sort of knew why. He could tell that the albino was becoming more erratic; his breathing was heavy, his voice was coated in static, and before he was done his optics has reverted to a glowing red. Though they delighted Nine because he knew this meant that Child couldn't possibly stall much longer.

As much as Nine enjoyed everything, he was nearing hit wit's end, so he both lamented and celebrated when Child moved back and dropped the thread to the side. He clawed at the hook and eye closures on his front and scrambled to get them open. Soon his own inner metals and his rod, the male mating part, were revealed to the zippered male. Instead of taking him right then, with Nine desperately struggling against the binds, Child grabbed ahold of Nine's bound arms and yanked him upwards. He himself then laid down onto the bed behind him.

"What?" Nine asked in confusion, now awkwardly balanced above Child. With his arms how they were, he feared falling forwards or backwards, so he relied mostly on his legs to keep him positioned correctly. "You wanted control so much," Child pointed out in a now low and crackling voice. "Let's see how well you do with it." Nine caught on even before Child grasped his hips, sliding his own upwards just enough to press his rod against the younger male's cylinder. "You're- You're always such a good leader," Child panted in his own haze of arousal.

The point had to been restrained, but this new suggestion only encouraged more arousal from Nine. The thread in his arm still was comfortably constraining anyway, so he wasn't afraid to try something else new. The only concern was that he would have a bit of struggle while trying to move himself with only his legs. Without a word, Nine lined his cylinder with Child's rod, lightly rubbing himself against it. He had been waiting for this moment and was only holding back out of a desire to reward the other male with the same teasing that he had bestowed on him.

Child tightened his hands, and claw, on the thick bedding beneath him, but kept his hips still. He clearly wanted to leave it to the younger male. As such, Nine lowered himself down and easily slid onto the object. It was so easy to slid onto it and the pressure was unbelievably nice. He attempted to start the movement, raising his body upwards about in inch and then sliding back down. Child tried to suppress the noises that were clearly wanted out. Nine was less restrained, breathing heavily as he started to slowly raise and lower himself.

"I-I think you like this more than you're letting on," Nine accused with a coy smile. Child was in no state to deny this; he simply gave into the same temptation to submit as Nine did. Reaching upwards with one hand, the albino tangled his fingers into the web of thread that held his mate's arms together. It was almost as though he was trying to coax Nine, but it was obvious the younger knew what he needed to do on his own already. He lifted himself further and lowered himself fully in a single smooth motion. Then a second, then a third, another, and another.

Eventually Nine figured out how to get a proper rhythm. He used Child's hold on him to keep balance and used his leg strength to lift and drop him. It was so hot, such a secure fit, such a burning warmth spreading through his lower belly, and he was so happy to feel it. He took full advantage of them being alone in the house and didn't suppress his moans and gasps. At some point Child just gave in and grabbed at Nine's hips; moving them in sync with his own as he now eagerly thrusted into the tight warmth presented to him.

It was so much deeper in this position, and the rubbing of the thread drove him mad with ecstasy. It wasn't long until Nine realized that he was about to lose himself. He continued desperately to try and match the pace, dropping himself down and again fighting with his binding. It was all so good and it could only help that Child had been so willing to try it. He wasn't looking disappointed either. For a split second, Nine's mind suddenly flickered through all the possible things they could try after this, but the Nine was lost to the building gratification through his body.

Then suddenly Nine's resolve snapped and his body gave in fully. An explosion of pleasure wracked his body and he struggled to not collapse as his vision went out of focus. Child managed to catch him and continued the desperate fury of thrusts as Nine tightened around him. He wasn't able to hold out long either. With a short, metallic cry, Child suddenly hit his climax and filled Nine with his release. For a few minutes they just sat there, holding each other, shivering and trembling, and eventually Nine started to kiss over Child's face.

They were thankful gestures, full of love and delight. "That was- That was perfect!" the zippered male gushed, moving to nuzzle into Child's neck. He couldn't actually hug or grab him, but was doing a good job regardless in showing how happy he was. Child hugged him close, holding him for a few seconds before pulling back. "Let me get you untied," he affectionately doted, unstitching the red thread from his arms. He then set it aside before bringing Nine into his arms again, cuddling him close and petting over his back.

Nine stretched his arms, "Feels good to move again… But it felt pretty good not to move either." Child gave a soft chuckle, "I'm glad to hear you enjoying yourself so much." Nine continued, even though tired he was rather bubbly with excitement, and moved down into Child's arms and against his chest. "I did. You know… Maybe sometime, if you want to, we could try this again. We could even try more things, if you've got any ideas." Child's voice grew a little lower and he responded, "Oh, I think I could come up with one or two…"

"But I'm a little stiff, so maybe some other time. We have to get home," Nine murmured with a soft yawn. He had to relax a little, he knew this, and stretched out his legs wearily. Soreness was already setting in around his hips and thighs from the excess movement. Child traced his hand over his left hip, affectionately circling it before moving to Nine's front and zipping him again. "One's going to figure out we're gone no matter what. Even now he's probably pacing in front of the door, waiting for us to step inside so that he can chew our heads off."

"And if we lose our heads, how can we figure out more things to do with ourselves?" Nine playfully asked back. Child reclined back on the bed and began to relax as the younger male had, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Let's get some rest, Poppet. We have all the time in the world." Nine agreed with this quietly. He needed the rest, he needed the recovery, and he needed this time. "Thank you," he murmured as he started to tail off. "Thank you so much. I love you." Before he was fully asleep, he could hear Child quietly respond with, "I love you too, Nine."

Nine didn't have any doubt. He fell asleep feeling fully content and fully loved, without any doubt in either of them or himself.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Mable: I hope that everyone enjoyed! This is a little different from my usual work, but I enjoyed writing it and feel great it trying out this new type, and being able to write more 9xChild. ^-^ I take requests if anyone has any and I hope you have a nice evening!**


End file.
